


Come to bed

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is working late, so Ellana comes to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vem pra cama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647930) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for femslashficlets, challenge #021 "late".

Josephine was working late, as she often would these days. As the Inquisition grew, so did her workload, and having a rebellious Dalish mage who loved to make controversial decisions as their leader didn’t help her case. She was still trying to prepare for Celene’s grand ball, writing letters to anyone she could think of, gathering allies. The envelops covered her table, a couple of Leliana’s men had shown earlier to take them, but she dismissed them with a warning that she wasn’t done yet, and even them stopped interrupting her hours ago.

It was the middle of the night, and her candle was dying. She yawned while bending to look for a spare, and was checking the bottom drawer when she heard the door. Josephine sat up straight with the candle in hand, ready to greet whomever was there.

A sleepy Ellana came in her direction, dressed in her nightgown and with somewhat messy hair, obviously having just woke up. “Josie? What are you still doing here?” she asked while rubbing her eyes.

Josephine got up and met her halfway, placing her free hand on Ellana’s upper arm, smiling fondly. “I’m just finishing some letters, you should go back to sleep. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Is that why you have a new candle in hand?” she asked with a playful smile. “You can’t trick me, ma vhenan, you can only lie when working or playing cards.”

“Fine, you are right. I still have a lot to do before the ball, but you need to get some rest.”

Ellana dropped forward, resting her head on Josie’s shoulder. “You know I can’t sleep well in that room without you. Come to be with me, all the work will still be here in the morning.”

“Yes, that’s exactly the pro…” Josie started, trying to push her away slightly, but stopping when she noticed how tightly Ellana was holding her.

“The room is too big and quiet. I’m not used to having so much space and silence. I keep waking up thinking something is wrong, but if you are there I know everything is fine,” she said in a quiet voice. She was used to having to show a strong front, even before her role as Inquisitor. With Josephine, she was allowed to be vulnerable.

Josephine sighed, giving in. “I suppose there wouldn’t be any harm in sleeping a bit earlier tonight.”

Ellana laughed tiredly. “Ma sa’lath, I don’t believe there’s any way this obscenely late hour could constitute ‘sleeping a bit earlier’. But I’ll allow this to pass, if you agree to cuddle with me until we fall asleep.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” she said, kissing the top of Ellana’s head.


End file.
